kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravia
, also titled as Singer of Joy and Darkness, is a character/ally debuting in Kirby: Miracle Friends as both a supporting character and a boss. In Kirby Clash Ultimate, she is the fake final boss instead. Details of Loveli Charm (ラブリ・チャーム) is included here, who is unseen until Chapter 6, before Despacto's battle, and in "Twinkle♥️Hearts (feat. Melodie)", a video that is unlocked after defeating Soul of Ultima. Physical appearance As Ravia, she resembles to a snow rabbit, wearing a black hood with golden linings—which has ancient words printed on it—and two cone-like structure for her ears. She also wears a purple dress with heart-shaped buttons, blue socks and golden shoes. She always bring a heart-shaped handbag with her. As Loveli Charm, her hood is now light blue, and she now wear a pink dress with golden linings. Some fans said that they discovered a red heart marking on her cheek, which is proven to be true. Despite these minor differences, most fans of her are unaware that Ravia and Loveli Charm are the same person, even Kirby, Ravieure and the Paradoxers saw them as different individuals, most likely that she acted differently between forms. Loveli's true identity as Ravia was revealed in ALTER LEGENDS, much to Despacto's shock. Powers and Abilities Ravia lack any powers or abilities, however, in Chapter 7 of ALTER LEGENDS and in Kirby: Miracle Friends, she is shown to use cards to attack, and is able to summon portals through these cards. Plus, according to Despacto, pop idols who are originated from Planet Harmonica are most likely to have bestowed the 7th Dimensional Power once they start a concert by either himself or Yumemi Kirari, although Despacto was the one who hunt down Ravia and her younger brother for their power. In Games ''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' ''Kirby Clash Ultimate'' Ravia is the fake final boss of the story mode, similar to King D-Mind. She was summoned by Soul of Time for his revenge. However, Ravia suddenly gets angered and attacked Soul of Time with her heart-shaped spear, much to his shock. Personality Ravia is a shy girl, who does not talk that much. On the other hand, Loveli Charm appears to be more active and more confident than Ravia (herself), making her secret double-life more questionable. Ravia does not possess any powers, but for unknown reasons, Despacto keep searching her as an offering. She once was saved by Kirby and joined his team as a healer. She likes to sing and wants to be a singer or an actress someday. In the anime Ravia is a Monster summoned by King Dedede, in order to get revenge from Kirby. However, she disobeyed the king's orders and even seek Kirby as a new friend. True identity According to her pause description in World Annihilator (The Ultimate Choice) and the Prognosticus, Ravia was said to be "the Descendant of Chaos" and was born from the innocent will of the "Ultimate Darkness", which is heavily implied that Ravia, is in fact the descendant of Contrido Ultima, God of Chaos. Relationships * Kirby: Ravia is aware of Kirby's origins, so she seeks him in order to save Planet Harmonica * Despacto: Despacto was originally Ravia's arch nemesis, but after his redemption, they became best friends. * Melodie: One of Ravia's best friends, who always create songs with her. * Ravieure: Ravia's younger brother. * Cinnamon the Fox (From BlueAquaCat): Cinnamon has a crush on her, but she is unaware of it, and often uses a disguise to hide herself. On the other hand, when Cinnamon asked her for a date, she agreed without any hesitation. After the events of the date, she loves the fox even more and currently owns a plush of him. Names in other languages Ch: 拉菲亞/拉普妮·查姆/小甜心(debatable) Trivia * Ravia, by her appearance, is heavily based on Lovelitchi, a character of the virtual pet Tamagotchi franchise, as well as her main colour scheme and job. * Though not being a playable character, the Character Guide has a full range of idling and other animations. * Her friend Melodie, who also heavily resembles her inspiration (albeit with the blonde hair), was said that she makes songs with her violin, and her violin has a spirit inside. ** Moreover, one of Alterious' attacks (Lovely Melody) is based on the duo. * According to Melodie, all residents in Harmonica lacks any battle skills. However, during Alterious' first phase, Ravia is seen supporting the player by welding cards. * Moreover, if Alterious uses "Unfair Galaxy" and released a "Gigashun"(ギガシュン, meaning extremely depressed), the power forces either Ravia or Ravieure to unleash a powerful pink/blue blast at Alterious, stunning him for a significant amount of time, which also confused the two users. * Despacto, as with most Alter Friends, is the exact opposite of Ravia. While Ravia uses music to encourage people as Loveli Charm, Despacto thinks that music can lead to destroy. * According to Ravia's pause description in World Annihilator, it stated that Despacto somehow discovered that she looked identical to his Overlord, possibly referencing the existence of Alter Ravia, the final boss of The Lost Symphony of Ultra World. * In Kirby Clash Ultimate, there are two sets of gear that are based on Ravia and Loveli Charm respectively, both at rarity 14. * When Ravieure is still a baby, he addressed Ravia by her full name (But is distorted as "りゃゔぃあ" in Japanese) instead of calling her "Big Sis". However, this was changed when he is a toddler due to addressing by full name is impolite.